mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Avacyn
Avacyn fue un poderoso arcángel creado por Sorin Markov, en cuya fe se basó durante milenios la religión predominante en el plano de Innistrad al dar a la humanidad esperanza en su lucha por la supervivencia.Explora los Planos: Innistrad Descripción Este ser de luz y bondad tenía el aspecto de una mujer bella y alta, de larga melena nívea y poderosas alas blancas. La pálida piel de su rostro quedaba salpicada por sus oscuros labios y párpados y tenía una inescrutable mirada con unos ojos totalmente blancos. Solía vestir largos ropajes oscuros junto con algunas piezas de armadura y siempre portaba su lanza. Personalidad Antes de corromperse, Avacyn era un ser extremadamente benevolente con todos los humanos. Siempre se sintió más cómoda con los niños, ya que su inocencia y sinceridad hacían que le fuera más fácil comprenderlos.Ken Troop (9 marzo 2016). "Una mirada vacua y despiadada". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. A Avacyn no le gustaba sonreír, ya que nunca entendió su utilidad. Sin embargo, sentía una duradera y profunda satisfacción por el trabajo que desempeñaron ella y sus ángeles antes y tras su liberación del Helvault. Psicología y poderes Avacyn fue descrita en una ocasión por Sigarda como el ángel más poderoso y seguro de sí mismo sobre la faz de Innistrad, pero que quizá, debido a su naturaleza artificial, también carecía de la conexión que compartían el resto de ángeles. Comparativamente, Sigarda y sus hermanas veían a Avacyn como una luz distante, del mismo modo que los humanos las veían a ellas y al resto de ángeles. Esta indiferencia para con el resto de ángeles, así como sus poderes, quedaron patentes cuando Avacyn acabó con la cuarta hermana de Bruna, Gisela y Sigarda y con toda su hueste de ángeles, por haberse aliado con un demonio. Avacyn tenía una estoica resistencia al dolor, así como una fuerza sobrehumana, como todo ángel de Innistrad. Blandía una lanza forjada de platalunar con la que podía invocar rayos de luz celestial capaces de calcinar a los malvados y a los monstruos impíos.Doug Beyer (18 mayo 2016). "Yo soy Avacyn". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. También poseía la capacidad de escuchar todas las plegarias que se le hicieran en Innistrad y de localizar mediante éstas a aquellos que las estuvieran pronunciando. Bajo la influencia de los criptolitos, la enturbiada mente de Avacyn hacía que viera a aquellos que considerara sus enemigos como verdaderos monstruos y sus palabras como alimañas saliendo de sus bocas. Incluyendo a su creador, Sorin, los vampiros, vistos desde su estado, se manifestaban como criaturas semejantes a sanguijuelas y que hedían a sangre. Iglesia de Avacyn : Artículo principal: Iglesia de Avacyn Desde su creación, Avacyn representó la esperanza que necesitaba la humanidad para seguir luchando por su supervivencia. Por ello, se convirtió en una figura venerada como una deidad, en torno a la cual se construyó toda una Iglesia. La sede de este culto fue edificada sobre la misma bóveda en la que fue creada el arcángel, en la Alta ciudad de Thraben; la herramienta conocida como el "collar de plata", que adornaba la punta de la lanza de Avacyn, se volvió el símbolo de su fe. Con ella atrapaba los monstruos que luego encerraba en el Helvault. Historia La creación de Avacyn El arcángel Avacyn fue creado por el caminante de planos vampiro Sorin Markov a su regreso a Innistrad, tiempo después de que ayudara a encerrar a los eldrazi en Zendikar. En la bóveda de una antigua parroquia, erigida en lo alto del risco que se alza sobre el Lago de las Garzas, nació Avacyn y fue dónde se le dio la tarea de proteger al plano de Innistrad y a la humanidad que lo habitaba. A través de ella, la magia de la fe creó un verdadero poder con el que repeler la oscuridad. La Iglesia de Avacyn surgió, por tanto, gracias al poder con el que Sorin la invistió. El propósito para el que fue creada Avacyn era mantener el equilibrio en Innistrad, ya que sin ella el equilibrio entre la humanidad y las fuerzas de la oscuridad se rompería. Esto devolvería a la humanidad a su estado previo y resultaría en una extinción segura de los humanos a manos de los vampiros o licántropos, con el ulterior triunfo de los demonios sobre el plano. Sorin quería evitar todo este resultado que, por otra parte, conduciría a los vampiros al canibalismo, extinguiéndolos también eventualmente, una vez que los humanos y el resto de especies se agotaran. Sorin nunca esperó ver paz y armonía en su lóbrego mundo natal, pero al dar vida a Avacyn pensó que podría crear una clase de equilibrio entre las criaturas de la oscuridad y la humanidad que fuera efectivo; un conjunto de medidas de seguridad diseñadas para que ningún bando se impusiera sobre el otro. Una vez creó al arcángel y dotó al Helvault del poder de encerrar los males que capturase Avacyn, Sorin abandonó nuevamente el plano para atender sus asuntos. El caminante vampírico confiaba en que su sistema podría sustentarse por sí mismo sin su intervención, dejando el plano en manos de su creación. A partir de entonces, Avacyn comenzó a desempeñar su tarea ayudada por las legiones angelicales. Sin embargo, tiempo después, en torno al 3560 C.A., Avacyn declaró a una de las hermanas angelicales, líder de una de las legiones, como una hereje al descubrir que ésta se encontraba haciendo tratos con un señor demonio. Acto seguido procedió a exterminar a la hermana en cuestión y a toda su legión, prohibiendo a partir de entonces la mera mención del nombre de la hermana o su legión y relegándolos al olvido. Desaparición del equilibrio Durante casi mil años Avacyn y sus ángeles ayudaron a los cátaros de la Iglesia a derrotar un mal tras otro. Sin embargo, los demonios presentaban el problema de que volvían a renacer algún tiempo después de ser destruidos, por lo que Avacyn comenzó a encerrarlos en el Helvault. Ante tal situación, uno de los pocos señores demonio que quedaban, el archidemonio Griselbrand, acudió a Thraben y, posándose sobre el monolito de plata, desafió a un combate singular a la mismísima Avacyn. Ésta aceptó y el enfrentamiento duró cuatro días, únicamente a la vista del lunarca Mikaeus y sus obispos de mayor confianza. Finalmente, en un acto de desesperación por el agotamiento, Avacyn uso todas sus fuerzas restantes para encerrar a Griselbrand en el Helvault. Por contra, Griselbrand empaló con su garra-cuchilla el pecho de Avacyn, y ambos se vieron arrastrados al interior de la prisión de platalunar por el hechizo del ángel. Avacyn quedó encarcelada por algún tiempo en el Helvault junto a todos los demonios que había encerrado dentro. El estado de estasis inducido por la magia del Helvault preservó la vida del arcángel, evitando que falleciera a causa de sus heridas. Sin embargo, la desaparición de Avacyn no sólo puso en peligro a todos los humanos de Innistrad, sino que hizo añicos el equilibrio cuidadosamente construido entre la humanidad y las criaturas de la noche. Según se sucedían las semanas y los meses, el poder de la fe en Avacyn fue debilitándose, algo que no sólo notaron sus creyentes sino también los horrores de la oscuridad. Mientras los cátaros aunaban fuerzas con los ángeles, cuyo poder también había menguado, en un desesperado intento por protegerse, los monstruos de la noche vieron su oportunidad de volver a alzarse. Retorno Liliana Vess visited Innistrad in the hopes of destroying Griselbrand, with whom she had made a demonic pact that would result in her soul's enslavement. To this end, she opened the Helvault by forcing an ultimatum on Thalia, its guardian: either she'd destroy the rock, or her soldiers would die. This resulted in the release of both the demons and Avacyn, restoring mankind's defence against the darkness. La Callamaldición The people of the remote village of Gatstaf appealed to Avacyn for aid in breaking the lycanthropic curse after her return. Avacyn appeared to them in Gatstaf Grotto where many had gathered to strike down what they saw as their scourge. Avacyn's message was short and simple. She could not break the curse of lycanthropy, she said. The curse mingles the human spirit with the spirit of the wild, and the wild spirit could not be destroyed without also destroying the werewolf's humanity. So those afflicted with the curse would forever have it. However, Avacyn offered the Gatstaf werewolves a special place at her side. If they promised to serve as guardians of humanity, she would transform their curse, fusing the two warring aspects, and allowing them to dwell in the light of her blessing. The lycanthropes at the Grotto accepted her offer, and she transformed them into the wolfir. In a powerful wave of spells that would become known as the cursemute, Avacyn's magic spread through the plane, transforming not just many werewolves but many of the world's foul curses. The wolfir emerged as a new race of great wolf-creatures dedicated to the principles of the Church of Avacyn. However, some of the afflicted humans were fully cured, and led normal, non-hairy lives. The cursemute would eventually end with Avacyn's corruption, returning cured werewolves to their natural state.1 Corrupción y muerte On the aftermath of her return, Avacyn led Innistrad's humanity into a time of prosperity and peace that lasted roughly a year. This changed, however, by the end of that year's Harvest Moon: the village outcast Kelse prayed to her for help in finding her son, who had ventured into the woods. Avacyn descended and rescued the child, only to be attacked by a strange spell that gave her a vision of Nahiri's works and invaded her mind with strange thoughts, claiming that mankind was corrupted. During this, Kelse was possessed by a rage and punished her child; combined with the thoughts, this caused Avacyn to feel disgust towards humans. Some time later, Lunarch Macher felt insecure in Avacyn's status as a deity, and prayed for evidence of her power. Avacyn responded by verbally abusing him, causing him to urinate himself and faint. By this point, black trimming began to invade her irises. Months later, in late Hunter's Moon, Avacyn paid a visit to Sigarda's house, alongside Bruna and Gisela. By this point, her eyes were already flashing black prominently and her spear began to shift into a more menancing weapon, and the thoughts of disgust towards humanity became dominant, advocating a genocidal solution. Sigarda remained unconvinced, but Bruna and Gisela had given fully to the madness before they appeared in the former's house. Avacyn blew up Sigarda's roof, and implied a threat towards her should she not collaborate. By the end of Hunter's Moon, Avacyn returned to the village where Kelse lived. Commanding a flight of angels, she attacked the town, slaughtering its inhabitants with beams of light and prompting a crisis of faith in Kelse. The woman ordered her son to run away, much to Avacyn's anger, and was in turn burned by a beam of light. Satisfied, Avacyn kept attacking the town, now hearing soothing whispers from the Moon.1 At Thraben Cathedral Avacyn came upon Jace and Tamiyo who vainly tried to restrain her.2 When she prepared to kill the planeswalkers, Sorin Markov arrived, asking her to accompany him to the Vault of the Archangel where he once had created her. Avacyn did not recognize him, telling him to stand down or face her wrath. As her spells did not affect him, Sorin told her that he was her creator and for a short time, her madness withdrew. She questioned herself, reminded of her acts in the grip of madness, and came to denounce Sorin. Since he had created her, he was responsible for the flaw within her that had driven her against the innocent of Innistrad and thus was responsible for the creation of Innistrad's greatest current threat. Realizing she could not harm Sorin, she instead called the angels of Innistrad down on him. The ancient Planeswalker was able to defeat them, but the madness took again hold over Avacyn, allowing her to harm Sorin. In the ensuing battle, Sorin managed to plummet Avacyn through the Cathedral floor into the Vault. Sorin offered to heal her, but she refused, stating that if she wasn't the daughter he had wanted, they would battle again and again, because she would not yield to a monster. When she stated that she knew that Sorin would simply bind her, because what cannot be destroyed must be bound, her creator answered that she could very well be destroyed. When Sorin unraveled the spell that had formed her, Avacyn's last thoughts were: "I am Avacyn. I am to protect." Referencias en el juego Referencias # ↑ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g # Jump up↑ Nik Davidson (May 11, 2016). "Stories and Endings". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * Doug Beyer (11 enero 2012). "Sorin's Homecoming". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Doug Beyer (18 enero 2012). "The Prison of Silver". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Colin Kawakami (13 agosto 2014). "The Lunarch's Journal". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Doug Beyer (21 marzo 2012). "The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Doug Beyer (9 abril 2012). "Angel's Rise and Demon's Release". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ángeles Categoría:Personajes de Innistrad